parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Indian Rhinoceros
The Indian rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) is the largest of the three rhino species of Asia, and has a single horn which can grow to approximately 60 centimetres in length. Like all rhino horns, it is composed of keratin, a protein also found in human hair and nails, rather than bone. The hairless skin of the Indian rhinoceros is grey or greyish-brown, and has many loose folds as well as lumps, known as tubercles, giving this species an armour-plated appearance. The male Indian rhino, which is generally bigger than the female, has large, sharp incisors that may be used in fights over females during the breeding season. The Indian rhino is often accompanied by egrets and various species of ‘tick birds’, including myna birds, that ride on its back and are thought to feed on parasites between the folds of the rhino’s skin. Roles * It played Rocky Gibraltar in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Styracosaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL and INDIAN ANIMAL * It played Dim in An Asian Animal's Life * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Cup in Asian Animal Illusion *It played Gloria in Asia Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Black Rhinoceros in The Lion King (Asian Version) Gallery Rhinoceros, Indian.jpg Indian-rhinoceros.jpg IndianRhinoceros.jpg Egrets and Rhinos.jpg Rhino-5644.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Rugrats Rhino.png Muppetrhino.jpg CPatP Indian Rhinos.png Indian Rhinoceros and Indian Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) I'm In Love with A Baby Rhinoceros.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Tale Spin Rhinoceros.jpg He's Going to Pay for This Rhinoceros.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Aladdin Rhinoceros.jpg Indian Rhino in Cabela's.jpeg Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png TaleSpin Black Rhinoceros.png Red Rhinoceros.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png Orthodontis Rhinoceros and Hippopotamus.jpg G041_Indian_Rhino_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg The Parrots, Elephants, Rhinoceroses, Orangutans Are Becoming Rare By the Ways Of Man.png LeapFrog RHINOCEROS.jpg Hunting An Indian Rhinoceros.png Joey Ahlbum Rhinoceros.jpg The Jungle Book Rhinoceros.jpg Ramona-rhinoceros-llama-llama-54.7.jpg AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg Cheetahs Hippos Gorillas Zebras Monkeys Lions Okapis Ostriches Wildebeest Bees Lice Ants Flies Butterflies Eagles Hawks Owls Storks Tortoises Elephants Rhinos.jpg Rhinoceros-jungle-book-2.jpg Rhinoceros01-jungle-book-2.jpg TJB2 Rhinos.png Elephants-Rhinoceros-jungle-book-2.jpg Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png Batw 019 rhinoceros.png Lance2.png Star meets Indian Rhinoceros.png Indian Rhino in Lion King (2019).png|The Lion King (2019) Elephants Rhinos Hippos Opossums Bears Gorillas Monkeys Penguins Flamingos Seals Rabbits Mice Squirrels Pigs Sheep Antelopes Flying Squirrels Bluebirds Robins Canaries Parakeets Chickens Doves Parrots.png Junglecubs-s01ep002-rhinoceros.jpg Junglecubs-s01ep011-rhinoceros.jpg Junglecubs-s02ep006-mouse-mongoose-monkey-buffalo-wolf-rhinoceros-and-ostrich.jpg Sesame Street Indian Rhinos.png Rhinoceros in the noble stag.jpg Rahdu and the Rhino Parents.png GDG Asian Rhino.png Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Rhinoceros san francisco zoo.jpg Noah's Ark Chameleons Rattlesnakes Rhinos Zebras Hippos Elephants Gorillas Giraffes Monkeys Lions Leopards Bears Cheetahs Toucans Kangaroos Egrets Bullfrogs Vultures and Ladybugs.jpg indian-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Cincinnati Zoo Indian Rhino.png Toledo Zoo Indian Rhino.png Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Rhinoceros unicorns.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Indian Rhino.png Noah's Ark Indian Rhinoceros.png Fresno Zoo Indian Rhino.png C682007db62d8742940623a6a3494b1e560d3885 hq.jpg|Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World (2016-current) Noah's Ark Rhinos Elephants Kangaroos Butterflies Bees Hippos Penguins Hyenas Monkeys Pigs Jackrabbits Turtles Lions Chickens.png RambiRhinoDKCR.png iynvi2afn4b01.jpg|Zootopia (2016) WMSP Indian Rhinoceros.png Rhinoceros-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Rhinoceros-jungle-book-2.jpg Rhinoceros01-jungle-book-2.jpg Elephants-Rhinoceros-jungle-book-2.jpg SatAM210-PolloDrik.jpg San Diego Zoo Indian Rhino.png Books 55E51FB0-9DC2-4F26-908B-A61A2A2F91B4.jpeg AFDF7565-477A-41B2-A558-6771BCD23916.jpeg DFDECA8F-3241-4457-A18A-8795CF853D22.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg E2ABAE73-1CD4-4B5F-A432-879529B865C1.jpeg 4EF00E28-75EA-4A51-B20B-6E9CB2C71113.jpeg CCAEAC39-74DA-4120-BD31-B4C16011E183.jpeg 27FD7E7C-9225-465B-A3DF-3B93F46F5148.jpeg CEC56F5E-183F-4500-9FCC-71F2B9677C44.jpeg 749EA72B-67C9-4939-A135-985440F78BA1.jpeg See Also * Black Rhinoceros * White Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Rhinoceroses Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals